


Let Me Call You Mine

by TheVillain



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hybrids Exist, Alternate Universe - Modern: No Powers, Amputee Bucky Barnes, Cat/Human Hybrid Bucky, Crisis Counselor Steve, Domestic Fluff, M/M, Past Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-04
Updated: 2018-01-20
Packaged: 2019-02-28 02:40:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 14,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13261908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheVillain/pseuds/TheVillain
Summary: Steve thinks he hears a whimper and follows the sound to find a hungry and scared kitty/human hybrid.





	1. Chapter 1

Buchanan huddled behind the alleyway of a chain of late night bars and strip clubs. Smoke from cigarettes and weed of people standing around outside wafted through the air. It was pouring rain and freezing. There hadn’t been such a thunderstorm like this in months.

 

Unfortunately for Steve, he was stuck in one of the bars with his friends and coworkers Sam and Natasha for Natasha’s birthday. He looked out the window and sighed.

 

“This rain doesn’t look like It’s going to stop anytime soon.”

 

Natasha pulled her hood up. “It’s just water, Steve. We don’t even live that far.”

 

“I’m with Steve. It’s raining like hell out there.” Sam agreed.

 

“The sooner we leave, the sooner we’ll be out of here and the rain. You coming?” Natasha insisted, raising a brow and already heading for the door. The men hurried up.

 

“It’s only because it’s your birthday.” Sam grumbled behind.

 

The trio made it outside when Steve stopped in his tracks, hearing whimpering.

 

“Steve? C’mon, I thought you wanted to get out of the rain?” Natasha asked, noticing how he just paused.

 

“I heard something. Sounded like an animal.”

 

“I didn’t hear anything.” Sam said with a shrug. “Now let’s go, man. We’re already soaked.”

 

There was another crash of lightning and just as Steve was about to turn around and join his friends again, there was another whimpering.

 

“You guys go on ahead. I can’t leave knowing there’s an animal out in this weather.”

 

“You nuts? It’s pouring!” Sam exclaimed. Natasha gently took Sam’s arm. “Let him. You know we’ll never convince him.”

 

Steve barely heard them, heading for the group of garbage cans in the vacant alley. It reeked back there but as Steve got closer, he saw a form, huddled against a dumpster.

 

“Hey there, fella.” Steve greeted as softly as he could in the loud rain. He crouched down.

 

There was another whimper and the figure shoved itself even closer against the dumpster.

 

“Hey, hey, it’s ok.” Steve tried to soothe and then dug around in his pocket pulling out half a granola bar, planning on eating the rest later. He held it out.

 

“Hungry? I’m not going to hurt you.”

 

Steve took a step closer and the figure growled.

 

“Ok, ok.” Steve held his hands up in surrender. “I won’t move any closer.”

 

There was no response or any movement closer.

 

“I’ll leave you alone if that’s what you want. I just thought you could use a little help tonight.”

 

Buchanan’s stomach growled but Steve didn’t seem to hear it. Steve got up from his crouching position and put the granola bar back in his pocket. With one last look and the animal not moving still, he turned around and started walking back.

 

Steve stopped once he heard footsteps behind him. When Steve turned around again, he was met by a man.. or at least he thought it was. He had ears like a cat and a tail. He couldn’t make out much more because it was dark and the mystery creature was so disheveled.

 

The man/cat/thing whimpered and pointed to Steve’s pocket.

 

Steve took the hint and got the snack back out and handed it to the creature who took it and ate it in cheetah speed. Thunder roared and it jumped in fear, trembling.

 

Steve took a good look at him and his heart clenched up. “Look, I know you don’t know me but you can stay the night at my place if you want. It’s not far and you’ll be out of the rain and cold. You’ll get sick out here.”

 

No response.

 

“Don’t you have a friend? Significant other?.. uh..” Steve bit his lip when he tacked on the last word, “Owner?”

 

The creature shook its head.

 

“Do you have a name?”

 

A nod.

 

“What is it?”

 

No response.

 

“Ok, you don’t have to tell me. But you’re welcome to stay with me tonight. I’m sure I have uh..tuna fish at home and my couch is pretty comfortable with a lot of warm blankets.”

 

Bucky’s stomach growled again and he nodded.

 

“It’s just a couple of blocks down this way.” Steve said pointing in a direction away from the strip.

 

The cat (Steve settled on “Cat” since he wasn’t sure about anything else.) followed behind Steve slowly and cautiously but following none the less.

 

When they got back to Steve’s apartment, the cat stood awkwardly near the door, dripping wet, as Steve closed it.

 

“You said you had a name but you won’t tell me. I should call you something though, shouldn’t I? Why don’t I get you a towel and some tuna fish and when you feel better maybe you can tell me?” Steve coaxed.

 

The cat nodded slightly and Steve rushed off to get his most softest and fluffiest towel. The cat took it and dried himself as best as he could and then went to the kitchen where Steve was taking the tuna out. The cat scarfed down the whole can, letting out a little burp afterwards.

 

Steve’s heart wanted to explode. Whoever this was, they were adorable. Steve couldn't lie to himself, not only was this being cute but also strangely attractive. The cat seemed rough around the edges, ruggedly handsome and a personality that so far, Steve would like to get to know.

 

“Buchanan.” Came a soft voice.

 

“Hm?”

 

“My name. It’s Buchanan.”

 

“Would you prefer that or a nickname?” Steve asked.

 

“I-I don’t know. No one’s ever cared enough to give me one.”

 

Steve was inwardly stunned. This cat seemed sweet and timid and at least trusting enough to follow Steve, who was a stranger to him. Steve’s mind wandered to abuse he might have suffered but then he stopped himself.

 

“How about Bucky?” Steve suggested.

 

“Ok.”

 

Steve smiled.

 

“Do you want to get out of those wet clothes? You can borrow some of mine.” Steve offered. The poor thing was soaked to the bone.

 

Bucky shrugged.

 

“I’ll get you some dry clothes that I think might fit. Wait here.”

 

Steve dug around his closet and got some clothes which included boxers and a shirt to sleep in as well as pants and other things he could wear the next day.

 

“Here you go. The bathroom Is down the hall to the left. When you’re done I can wash and dry your clothes if you’d like?”

 

Bucky accepted the pile and retreated to the restroom. He was scared and he trembled but he had no where else to go. He was a street cat that no one wanted. He was unkempt, always hungry and if he was honest, he wasn’t feeling too good either. Steve seemed nice enough at the moment and Bucky counted his blessings while they lasted.

 

The shirt he pulled over his head smelled like Steve. It made a warm feeling flood his belly and a sense of safety surround him. He looked at the mound of wet clothes on the floor and shivered. He had been homeless for over two years. He’d likely be back out there come sunrise. How could anyone love or want a scamp like him?

 

Bucky sat on the couch, tail curled close to his body. Steve wanted to pet him, to give him some kind of affection. Don’t cats like that? But Bucky seemed skittish.

 

“My room is across from the bathroom. Don’t hesitate to wake me up if you need anything ok?”

 

Bucky nodded and then laid down, pulling the blanket up over him. He wanted to be a house cat so badly but it was only a dream.


	2. Chapter 2

When morning came, Bucky was gone. Steve’s heart deflated a little when all he saw were the rumpled blankets of where the cat last slept. Steve was taking in a stray and that’s what they do. All morning he couldn’t get the cat out of his head. The little burp Bucky gave after being so hungry made Bucky seem more like a kitten. Steve’s heart squeezed again at the memory and he decided he would go back to the alley and see if he could find him again.

 

It was nearly noon when Steve got back to the strip. He looked near the dumpster and the garbage cans but saw no sign of his mysterious feline hybrid. He rubbed the back of his neck in disappointment and sighed.

 

“Sir?”

 

A small voice. A familiar voice.

 

Steve turned around.

 

“Bucky?”

 

A cat hobbled over, whimpering continuously. His left arm was drenched in blood.

 

“Bucky!” Steve’s hesitant question turned to a panicked exclamation.

 

The man wasted no time in pulling his jacket off and wrapping it around Bucky’s arm tightly.

 

“We gotta get you to a hospital. The one over here has a special unit for hybrids.” Steve explained. Since hybrids were pretty uncommon, not every hospital had the right personnel or equipment to care for them. This one luckily did.

 

The cat yowled as Steve pressed hard on his jacket to stop the bleeding and hurried them both into a taxi. Everything was happening so fast and Bucky was slowly slipping below the surface of consciousness.

 

“We’re almost there, buddy. Don’t fall asleep. Stay awake.” Steve whispered.

 

The trip didn’t take too long but Bucky was just barely awake by the time they reached the emergency triage.

 

“Help. Please. My hybrid, he’s hurt his arm really bad, we need a doctor.” Steve blurted.

 

“I’ll call for a nurse to get him to the closest open bed. We’re going to need his information.” The woman said nicely. Bucky was being supported mostly by Steve at this point.

 

“His name is Buchanan and he’s a male..I guess he’s around 30 in human years.” Steve bumbled on, trying his best to give the right answers. Bucky was in no state to talk.

 

“You guess? Sir, don’t you know?” The woman asked.

 

“N-no. He’s a stray.. but don’t worry, I’m paying. I’ll pay for his treatment. Just please. Get him a doctor.” Steve pleaded.

 

The woman printed a wristband and Steve took Bucky’s hand and gently slipped it through the hole in the glass divider. The bracelet was snapped around Bucky’s wrist and just then a nurse came to get them, Bucky nearly collapsing into the wheelchair.

 

Steve followed as Bucky was handled by the nurse into the bed and she removed the jacket, which was covered in blood. The bone was protruding from Bucky’s arm. Steve wanted to be sick.

 

Right away, the nurse called the hybrid surgeon as she set him up with an iv.

 

Bucky let out a little whine when the needle pricked his arm but then it was over. He closed his eyes.

 

When Bucky awoke, he was in another room. Steve was pacing in front of his bed.

 

“Sir?” Bucky’s voice was scratchy and garbled. Steve went to his side and pet his good arm.

 

“You’re awake. Thank god. The doctor said it would take some time but looks like you woke up early.”

 

“What happened?” Bucky asked, yawning.

 

Steve bit his lip as Bucky didn’t seem to notice yet.

 

“Your arm, Bucky..”

 

Bucky looked at his left arm and there was nothing there. No arm at all. Bucky growled.

 

“My arm! You asshole!” he yelled. The monitor for Bucky’s heart was beeping quickly.

 

“You were going to die! It wasn’t just a broken bone, your entire arm was mangled to nothing, you lost so much blood. I- I had to do something.”

 

“It wasn’t your call!” Bucky yelled.

 

“I didn’t want to let you die!” Steve countered.

 

“Yeah? Well, maybe you should have! You pretty much sealed my damn fate since no one wants a three limbed cat!”

 

“I do.” came Steve’s response, sure and warm.

 

“I don’t want pity. I can take care of myself.” Bucky scoffed.

 

“Then why do you want a home so bad?” Steve challenged, arms crossed. He wasn’t going to let Bucky win this.

 

Bucky looked away. “It’s not that I want to be taken care of, I just want a place to sleep and eat. That’s all. I’m not looking for loving home like those stupid dreams of kits left outside in a cardboard box.”

 

“Fine, alright. But let me take you home with me.”

 

“I don’t even know your name.”

 

“My name is Steve Rogers. I’m a crisis therapist and make my own hours. I’m 34 years old and I live alone.”

 

“Just get me out of here.” Bucky grumbled. He didn’t complain anymore about the loss of his arm.

 

When Bucky was discharged, the pair went back to Steve’s apartment.

 

“Um. You can take the couch, I have extra pillows in the closet and more blankets. I can go food shopping and buy you all kinds of fish and-and milk.” Steve rambled, slightly nervous.

 

“I don’t need milk. I’m not a kitten.”

 

Steve wanted him to be his kitten. Bucky was definitely unique, and very handsome.

“Ok, no milk. Got it. You can borrow some of my clothes in the mean time then. Can’t go on wearing the same thing every day. Then we can buy you your own clothes once you get settled.”

 

“Whatever.”

 

Bucky flopped on the couch and stayed there, tail idly swishing back and fourth, as Steve went food shopping and then made dinner. It was pretty quiet for the rest of the night.

 

Bucky let out little whimpers and mewls in his sleep, tail kept in close in fear. It was too quiet to wake Steve but when Bucky woke up in sweat, he strangely felt better knowing that he was in the same house as a human who seemed to care for him. Bucky let Steve’s scent permeate his nose and the knots of fear in his belly slowly started to untie. He fell asleep again without any other interruption

 

Steve woke up early, like Bucky, and they sat and watched morning tv together as they ate breakfast. A commercial for new “hip” hybrid collars came on and cats looking happy with their owners. Bucky scoffed at the screen.

 

“Stupid.” he grumbled under his breath.

 

“So, did you sleep ok?” Steve asked, deciding on asking something to start a conversation.

 

“Yeah.”

 

“I wanted to know if there was anything else you’d be needing.” Steve offered kindly.

 

“My fucking arm.”

 

Steve looked down and Bucky felt a pang of guilt bubble in his chest despite his loss.

 

“I mean.. no, no, I’m fine.” Bucky added softly this time. Steve gave a small half-smile that didn’t reach his eyes and nodded.


	3. Chapter 3

In the morning, in stead of finding Bucky gone, Steve caught sight of him curled up in a little ball on the floor, in the sunbeams that shined brightly through the window. When he stepped a little closer, he could hear the tiny snores coming from Bucky’s sleeping form.

 

Steve couldn’t help but smile to himself as he got breakfast ready for the both of them. He knew he had to address why they ended up at the hospital. The cat lost a limb and that’s nothing to gloss over. If Bucky was staying with Steve then Steve had to know what was going on.

 

In the kitchen, Steve stood at a bit of a loss, not sure what hybrids ate for breakfast. There was a grouchy veto on the milk and he had to eat more than just fish.

 

Bucky shuffled in sleepily, stretching up towards the ceiling, his shirt riding up slightly on his tummy.

 

“Morning, Buck. I was just about to make breakfast. Want anything in particular?”

 

The car looked breath taking. His hair was dishevel, the fur on his ears and tail, messy, drowsy look on his face. Steve looked away quickly to not get caught staring.

 

“Sushi”

 

Steve raised a brow. “At this hour?” he looked at the nearest clock. “It’s 8 in the morning.”

 

“So? I want fucking sushi.”

 

“Alright, alright, don’t get your tail in a twist. I’ll order it now.” Steve gave in, taking his phone out and placing an order to his speed dial Asian food restaurant. Bucky went back to the couch and stretched out. He curled and uncurled his tail in a lazy rhythm.

 

“hey, Bucky, I wanted to talk to you about something.” Steve came over and pushed Bucky’s legs aside so he could sit.

 

“Mrow. I was laying here!” Bucky whined.

 

“Buck, I know this isn’t easy for you but I want to know what happened. How did you get so hurt?”

 

Bucky’s tail stopped leisurely curling and his ears went down and flat against his head.

 

“It’s ok. Your safe here.” Steve tried, reaching a hand out slowly to try to pet the suddenly nervous cat. Bucky hissed and showed his teeth which Steve noticed were a little pointer, sharper than a regular humans. He’s never been around a hybrid before so this was new to him despite any documentary or commercial.

 

He retracted his hand quickly.

 

“I’m sorry.” Steve said sincerely. He meant both for trying to touch and for whatever may have happened to Bucky before both times Steve found him.

 

“I don’t wanna talk about it.”

 

“You lost your arm-”

 

“I fucking know that, thanks!” Bucky cut in, annoyed.

 

“We need to talk about what happened. If you’re gonna stay with me, I have to know.”

 

“Hey, I never asked to be here.”

 

“And don’t get the wrong idea, I still want you to be!” Steve hurriedly interjected.

 

“Then why do you wanna know?” Bucky grumbled.

 

“Don’t you think I should? And before you give me any backtalk, I’m asking because I’m worried about you.”

 

Bucky huffed. “Well, don’t be.”

 

“I can’t help that.”

 

Bucky was silent.

 

Steve continued, “I thought I could make life easier for you and more comfortable if I knew what was going on. I’d know how to help you.”

 

“Have you thought that maybe I don’t want it?” Bucky snapped.

 

“You’re here, aren’t you? Buck, stop. I’m not being fooled by your facade so you can drop it. You followed me home, you accepted my hospitality, and if that was a fluke then why did you come home with me yet again? No one was forcing you. I.. I can take care of you if you’d let me.”

 

Bucky looked away from Steve, slowly losing his fight.

 

“You don’t have to be alone out there, not anymore. I can give you a good home.”

 

Bucky shook his head. “It’s.. it’s too soon.”

 

“I understand if you feel pressured and I’m sorry for that. You don’t owe me anything and you’re free to leave whenever you want.. but please don’t?”

 

Steve sounded pathetic even to his own ears, basically pleading with some stray he met a couple of days ago to at least stay with him. Steve was lonely as much as he hated to admit it to himself. He felt it more-so whenever Bucky resisted him.

 

There was a knock at the door and Steve rose from the couch to get the sushi. Bucky’s stomach growled and he pigged out as soon as Steve took it out of the bag. Steve wondered how much Bucky ate before he found him.

 

Once Bucky was sated, he look at Steve. “I’ll tell you a few things, but not everything ok?”

 

“Ok.” Steve agreed.

 

Bucky sighed, tail tapping against the side of the chair nervously.

 

“I’ve been homeless for a couple of years. I got no family..I used to be in a street gang of mostly hybrids called HYDRA.”

 

“Keep going.” Steve encouraged, patient and open.

 

“Well, I..I wasn’t actually part of the gang.. just used by one.”

 

“You mean..?”

 

“I wasn’t raped if that’s what you’re asking,” Bucky snarled, and then more quietly, “….I was beaten.”

 

Steve had the most concerned and serious look on his face.

“I’m done talking” and with that Bucky left Steve’s apartment, unwanted memories resurfacing in his mind.

 

Anger, pity, a need to protect, sadness, all spawned within Steve’s chest. No wonder Bucky was so combative (at least partially)- he was abused. Steve had seen plenty of cases like this but never with a hybrid. He had a feeling Bucky would be back and came to the conclusion that this gang was responsible for Bucky’s arm. The question was why. It was a question that had to wait to be asked.

 

Bucky didn’t get home until late at night. Steve was biting his cuticle at the kitchen table, springing when he heard the door.

 

“Bucky? Are you alright?” Steve asked softly. Drilling about where he’s been wasn’t the time. Bucky wasn’t his cat.

 

“I’m fine, Steve. I just wanna go to sleep.”

 

“Sure.. I picked up some cat food and stocked the cabinet. Help yourself. Night, Bucky.”

 

Steve now felt relatively calm since Bucky came back and he allowed himself to retreat to his room and slide under the blankets. He wondered what Bucky’s fur felt like. Was he soft? Ragged?

 

Bucky was much smaller than Steve, around 5 feet. He had gray eyes and looked mostly human except for his tail and ears which were feline in nature. He had an interesting mix of human and cat teeth and walked both on two legs and on all four (now 3) but he was mostly bi pedal and upright.

 

When Steve went to sleep, Bucky took the time to really look around the place. It was small and homely but bland and boring at the same time. There were a few photo’s on the mantle of him and what Bucky assumed were his friends but it was always the same three or so people. There was also one of him and (he guessed) his mother. No father.

 

It occurred to the cat that Steve must be lonely. Steve seemed like a good person so far and he took Bucky in without knowing a damn thing about him. He didn’t know why Steve didn’t have a girlfriend or boyfriend. He was attractive, that was certain.

 

Bucky liked Steve. He thought he was a little foolish but hot and kind hearted at the same time. Despite this, he wasn’t going to throw himself into whatever Steve thought this was so readily. Steve had to earn his trust and trust was one of the most valuable aspects of himself that he could give. Something in him told him to give Steve Rogers a chance. He already gave him one before he even realized it, going back home with him.

 

Steve was foolish but he wasn’t stupid. Bucky knew that Steve saw straight through him and unexpectedly a small pulse of arousal flooded to his crotch. Bucky felt sick. He’s never wanted a human before.


	4. Chapter 4

"We have to go back to the hospital today, Buck. Gotta get those stitches out.” Steve reminded the cat.

 

“Mrow. It’s about time.”

 

“Let’s go then, don’t want to miss our appointment.”

 

Although Bucky was keen on getting his stitches out, he did nothing but snarl and complain.

 

“While you’re here, are you up to date on your shots?” The doctor asked once the stitches were removed.

 

“What, do I look like a house cat to you?” Bucky snapped back.

 

“Buck! Come on.” and then Steve turned to the doctor.

 

“No! I’m not your damn pet and I never will be!” Bucky stormed out.

 

Steve went after him. “Bucky! Bucky stop!”

 

He finally caught up with the cat and Bucky halted.

 

“What do you have against me, huh? I’m trying to be good to you!”

 

“Fine.” Bucky reluctantly agreed. “Let’s just go back to your place.”

 

When they got back, Steve shut the door and sighed. He felt guilty at raising his voice at the cat. As a counselor, he should have been more patient. Bucky had a damaged mind but Steve believed he could still get through. The cat was difficult but not impossible.

 

“I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have yelled at you back there.” Steve apologized. “You’ve been through so much and I wasn’t thinking.”

 

“It’s fine. I’m gonna eat something and head out. I’m meeting up with some friends.”

 

“Need some money?” Steve, quick to offer help.

 

“No, I’m good. And don’t worry, I’ll be sure to be home on time, _dad_.” Bucky couldn’t help the bitchyness. He’d been on the street for so long and had mostly been around bad people, people who had stabbed him in the back multiple times both figuratively and literally.

 

Steve let out another heavy, long sigh.

 

Bucky raided the kitchen and emerged with a tin of cat food and a spoon. Upon eating it, Bucky realized that Steve got the good shit. Probably the most expensive out there, too. Bucky didn’t understand it.

 

Tossing out the can, Bucky went for the door. “Uh.. I’ll be back later.. I guess.” he muttered with a shrug. He figured he’d at least say something.

 

“Don’t be too late, ok? It’s gonna-” and Steve was cut off by the slamming of the door.

 

“..rain soon.”

 

Bucky had unfinished business. Rumlow, Zola, and the other thugs in the gang were out looking for Bucky and if Bucky wanted to be free, he knew he had to at least kill Rumlow.

 

“Buchanan!”

 

The name caused Bucky to turn around in his tracks. It was getting cold out and he pulled his collar up. Rumlow stood there.

 

“Where you been? I’ve been needing practice in my punches, and with you gone, I can’t do that properly, now can I?” Brock taunted.

 

“Fuck off, Brock.” Buck growled.

 

“You’re nothing but a hacked up hairball that no one wants. And now you got three limbs? Gutter trash.”

 

Bucky growled and stalked closer. “I said fuck. Off.”

 

“Or what, gutter trash?” Brock continued to taunt.

 

Bucky lunged at him, missing when Brock swiftly moved and hit the concrete with a hard thud. Brock jumped on his back and bit him in the shoulder making Bucky cry out in bloody murder. Blood seeped from him. It took a few moments before Bucky was able to shake him off and manage to scratch his face.

 

The fight only escalated from there, thunder making it’s first barreling sound of the night. The rain came down heavy in a torrential downpour. The drops were fat and soaked through Bucky’s jacket, running down his neck, into the inside of his jacket collar. Bucky knew he would get stuck in the rain yet _AGAIN_ but that thought was short lived.

 

The sky darkened and Bucky had Brock in a choke hold. The back of Brock’s head was then pressed into a rapidly expanding puddle on an indent on the sidewalk with Bucky still choking him, now with his hands around his throat. Hope started to fill Bucky’s veins when he was suddenly thrashed to the side, off of the other cat.

 

It was Schmidt. Bucky’s eyes narrowed in anger. Schmidt was the one most responsible for the loss of Bucky’s arm. Quickly, Bucky rose to his feet and didn’t back down despite the throbbing pain in his shoulder and the slight dizziness.

 

All Schmidt had to do was snap his fingers and almost the whole of HYDRA emerged and surrounded Bucky. Bucky’s tail puffed up and he showed his teeth.

 

“Just don’t kill him.” Was all Schmidt had to say and the other cat’s were on him, attacking Bucky from all sides and easily overpowering him.

 

Steve’s emotions went from worried to annoyed and back again. Bucky seemed sincere when he told Steve that he would be back but with Bucky’s rebellious nature, Steve didn’t know anything for sure. Bucky could have just run away. He couldn’t make Bucky stay and he slowly came to terms with just letting him go if that’s what Bucky wanted.

 

As the night wore on and the storm got worse, Steve began to worry even more. He had a bad feeling in the pit of his stomach and got up, taking his jacket.

 

When Bucky wasn’t at his normal alley, Steve could only think of one other option. There was a bar that hybrid’s went to. Since hybrids were uncommon, Steve never saw more than a couple go there but he thought that was his only lead.

 

He made his way there quickly to get out of the rain and looked around. The place seemed alright but he was pulled from his thoughts by a voice.

 

“Can I help you, sir? You seem lost.” said the human bar tender.

 

“Uh, yeah, actually. I’m looking for my cat. I mean, uh, my hybrid. Have you seen him? Attitude problem, about five feet, goes by Buchanan?”

 

“Buchanan, yeah, I know him. Haven’t seen him in a while. I’d be careful with that one, he’s with HYDRA. That lot is up to no good and if I were you, I’d stay away from them.” The bar tender warned.

 

“Thanks but any chance you know where they usually go?” Steve pressed, needing to know.

 

“Did you hear what I just told you? Those cats are trouble and will rip you apart without second thought. Buchanan included.”

 

Steve’s gut told him that Bucky wasn’t like that. Bucky had told him that much and Steve believed him completely.

 

“Please. I know the risks.”

 

The bar tender sighed. “Alright.”

 

Steve was inwardly relieved.

 

“They usually hang out in the abandoned meat factory a mile away. Usually in the alley in the back.”

 

“Thank you. Thank you so much.” Steve said with a nod. He dashed out of the establishment without any doubt in his mind about looking for Bucky there. If Sam and Nat knew, they would be so pissed.

 

The wind was picking up and Steve sloshed through deep puddles on his trek. He didn’t know what or who he would find.

 

It took some time to find the old factory, the weather getting worse and the rain showing no signs of stopping. He poked his head in the door but there was no one there.

 

Upon entering, he nearly slipped on something. When Steve looked down, he saw bloody bandages. Bucky’s!

 

Steve’s heart started to beat faster. He remembered that the man told him to check the back alleyway so slowly and carefully that’s where Steve’s next stop was.

 

“Bucky?” Steve whispered as loud as he was comfortable with. The rain practically drowned him out. “Buck?” Steve tried again a little louder.

 

Then, finally, _finally_ , “Steve!”

 

Steve’s head jerked and he ran towards the sound. At the end of the filthy alley was Bucky huddled in the back of a cage. He was shivering.

 

“Steve go. Leave me. Rumlow and the others will be back soon and if they see you here they’ll kill you.” Bucky pleaded. He’d only known Steve a few days but he didn’t want a good man to die especially not because of his worthless hide.

 

“No. Not until I get you out!”

 

Steve dashed around looking for something, anything, to break the cage open with.

 

“Don’t be stupid! They’ll kill you!” Bucky yelled.

 

Steve was soaked through when he had an idea.

 

“I.. I might be able to pick the lock. You know I work as a crisis counselor? I’ll tell you the story later.”

 

Steve was frantic.

 

“Hurry, Steve.”

 

Amongst the garbage and dirt, Steve found a safety pin and a hair clip. Bending them both to how he needed it to be, he tried to remember what the girl showed him. He took a breath and tried to get that damn lock off.

 

“Steve, they’re coming back, I can smell them!” Bucky warned. Steve’s hands were trembling when Rumlow and his goons came into view.

 

“Come the fuck on.” Steve swore under his breath. Not only were his hands shaking but the rain was making his grip slippery.

 

Bucky got more and more nervous the stronger the scent became until finally there was a click. The lock popped open and Steve helped Bucky out.

 

“I can’t move anymore..I just..” Bucky whimpered, his breath starting to wheeze a little.

 

“Piggy back.” Steve suggested quickly. Bucky barely held on and Steve bolted out of there. He must have looked ridiculous running down the street with a hybrid on his back but he didn’t care. He kept going until they reached his apartment.

 

Bucky mewled and whimpered and coughed. Most of his clothes were gone and he was bruised all over.

 

“What hurts? What’s wrong?” Steve threw his jacket off and started to strip Bucky down and Bucky let him. He was too weak to protest.

 

“Steve.. I don’t feel so good.”

 

Steve put the back of his hand on Bucky’s forehead and It was burning.

 

“We have to take you back to the hospital. You have a fever and god knows what else.”

 

Steve grabbed a blanket and wrapped it securely around the shivering and hurt cat.

 

“No! Please don’t take me back. Please!”

 

“Bucky, I’m not a hybrid doctor or a medical doctor of any kind! You need to see a professional.”

 

Bucky hissed and growled in defiance. “I fucking said no!” a coughing fit followed and the strain on his throat from yelling made him mewl again in pain.

 

“Alright. Stay here and try to get warm.”

 

Steve was cold and went to his room, calling ‘information’ and being directed to a Hybrid Help Line as he changed into warm, dry sweats. He pulled out a pair for Bucky, too.

 

“My hybrid.. he’s.. he’s not feeling well and we can’t get to a hospital or hybrid clinic. I was wondering if you can guide me on the phone as to what to do?” Steve asked. Then, he quickly added, “He’s not dying or anything like that. Please ma’am.”

 

Bucky watched as Steve silently instructed Bucky to change into the sweats as he listened to the voice on the other end.

 

“It sounds like the beginning of pneumonia. Make sure he’s under a lot of blankets. Then, if he can swallow, give him heated-up cat food. If he can’t then give him warm milk, preferably from a bottle.”

 

Steve told the woman to hold and he turned to Bucky. “Hey, Buck? You with me?”

 

Bucky nodded miserably.

 

“Can you hold anything down?”

 

Bucky shook his head ‘no’

 

“Don’t let him get up and move, he needs to be warm and still.”

 

“What about the restroom?”

 

“I suggest a bedpan if the bathroom isn’t connected to the room, adult underwear protection or an adult size hybrid litter box. Elderly cats usually get by fine with any of those.”

 

Steve knew right off the bat that Bucky would hate all those options and fight him tooth and nail.

 

“What if I don’t have any of that?” Steve asked, biting his lip.

 

“You can make a bedpan out of a large baking tin.”

 

Steve knew that that would have to do. He bent the sides accordingly and then hung up.

 

“I’m going to put you into my bed, now.” Steve informed Bucky, scooping him up from the couch bridal style and putting him on top of the sheets.

 

“I know you’re gonna hate me for this but I need to take these sweat pants off. I can’t let you up until this fever breaks so you’re gonna have to use a bedpan, alright? It’s just like a litter box.” Steve explained. Bucky showed no sign of protest. Worry filled Steve again.

 

“I’m going to put it right here and just shove it under yourself when you need to go. Call me when you need help.”

 

Steve then tucked him under the covers of his own bed. He took every blanket and comforter he had and laid them on top of the small quivering mound.

 

“I’m going to heat some milk up for you and get your insides warmed up. Get some sleep.”

 

Steve shut the door quietly, hearing nothing from Bucky but the occasional mewl. When Bucky was a little better Steve would have to clean that nasty wound he saw on the back of Bucky’s shoulder. The bleeding stopped but a bandage and some disinfectant would be in order.

 

Sighing, Steve got some milk from the fridge and dug into the very back of the cabinet for a small baby bottle. He thought he was going to adopt a normal house cat with disabilities, needing help to eat and drink, but last minute, she was adopted and Steve never threw the supplies away in case he found another cat. He never did.

 

He knocked gently on the bedroom door before letting himself in.

 

“Buck?” he whispered.

 

“I have some warm milk for you. It might make you a little sleepy.”

 

Bucky nodded.

 

Steve got beside the cat and helped him sit up a little.

 

Once he pressed the nipple to Bucky’s mouth, Bucky latched on like a little kitten and began drinking slow and steady. Sometimes Steve could hear Bucky’s chest rattle or his stomach grumble in protest but he didn’t bring attention to it.

 

“There you go.” Steve soothed, still holding the bottle for Buck.

“That’s right..drink up, kitten.”

 

The room was silent except for the sucking sounds of Bucky’s eager pulls from the bottle. Steve cautiously pet his hand on Bucky’s head and Bucky’s eyes closed a little.

 

“Feels good.” Bucky whispered. Steve took the bottle from him, the milk all gone, and he smiled small and sad at the helpless cat.

 

“You’re such a good cat, Bucky.” Steve praised quietly, getting up.

 

“Steve?”

 

“Mmm hmm?” Steve hummed, now standing by the bedroom door.

 

“I wanna be your kitten.”

 

Steve’s insides flooded with warmth and he had hoped that Bucky meant it and not just talking nonsense from his ill state or out of guilt.

 

“Hush. Go to sleep.”


	5. Chapter 5

Bucky opened his eyes and felt a damp cloth on his forehead. He wanted to call for Steve but he coughed instead. He heard the water running, and a few seconds later, said human emerged from the bathroom holding the tin that was being used as a bedpan. Bucky blushed.

 

“Hey, Bucky. You’re awake. You’ve been out for a few hours. Hungry? Want some more milk?”

 

Bucky closed his eyes and nodded again. That milk seemed to run right through him but he didn’t care. It tasted so good and it felt warm on his insides.

 

Steve went and got the milk again, petting Bucky as he drank. “Buck, I still have to get you to the hospital. You have pneumonia and you _know_ I’m not qualified or equipped to treat this. Please.”

 

Bucky whimpered and started hacking from deep within his chest. “I’m taking you in.” Steve said finally. Again, he scooped Bucky up bridal style and together they took a taxi back to the hospital.

 

“It’s gonna be ok, Buck.” Steve whispered as the entered the emergency triage. The process was quicker and Bucky was able to see a doctor within a half hour. Bucky didn’t snark or complain. He just whimpered along and shivered with fever.

 

“My name is Doctor Smith but more importantly, you should have brought him in hours ago.” The doctor scold Steve, looking into Bucky’s eyes with a small flashlight.

 

“He begged me not to bring him, I tried my best.”

 

Steve could have sworn he heard a grumbled “irresponsible.” but he couldn’t be sure.

 

Doctor smith listened to Bucky’s lungs and Steve stayed quiet.

 

“Well,” The doctor began. “He’s definitely not leaving today. We’re going to admit him, keep him for a day or two, and start him on steroids and antibiotics. A nurse will be in shortly to manage his bodily wounds.”

 

The doctor looked at Steve skeptically. Steve scoffed.

 

“Are you implying that I beat him?”

 

“Sir, the nurse will be in soon.” the doctor said coldly, brushing passed Steve and leaving him. Steve silently cursed him and went back to Bucky, stroking his forehead and ears.

 

The nurse was nice enough and she cleaned and bandaged Bucky’s fight wounds with care and efficiency.

 

“Steve.” Bucky whined. “I.. I hate this. I wanna go back.. with you.”

 

“Soon. You have to stay here a couple of days so you can get better.. then you can go back to sassing me in no time.” Steve smiled a little as Bucky leaned up into Steve’s hand as Steve pet him.

 

Steve put his hands in his pockets. “I’ll come back tomorrow.”

 

Bucky perked up and tried to sit up. “Promise?”

 

“I promise. Do what the doctors tell you. Try not to give them too much trouble. I’ll be back here tomorrow I guess around 12pm.”

 

Bucky laid back against the pillows and felt secure in the fact that Steve was a man of his word to him and did everything he could to take care of him. Steve wouldn’t just ditch him.

 

Steve went home and started to clean things up and make sure his home was ready for Bucky to come back to. He didn’t know what it was about Bucky but the hybrid made Steve’s heart beat just a little faster, make him breathe just a little harder, his pants a little tighter. Nat always said Steve was attracted to dangerous situations and people but Steve knew he had it real bad for Bucky.

 

The next day, before Steve went to Bucky’s room, he sat in the waiting room to finish filling out forms for Bucky’s care. Bucky was on file from his last visit and all they had on him was “Buchanan, Stray, Male, Age: Unknown, Breed: Mix”

 

Steve chewed the back of his pen as the nurse urged him to fill out more, as much as he could. He knew nothing of Bucky’s vaccinations or hereditary illnesses or allergies. He had a hunch that Bucky never got proper shots but he couldn’t say for sure and left it blank.

 

This time around, Steve filled out his own information as Bucky’s emergency contact. He didn’t write that last time since Bucky’s stay at his home was still temporary at best. Even now that was the case but he had a feeling that Bucky would stay.

 

Just as he finished out the form, a nurse came to get him. “Mr Rogers? Buchanan is asking for you.” she said, leading Steve back to the cat’s room.

 

“Steve.” Bucky said, as soon as he saw Steve’s face. His ears went up and his tail tapped at the side of the bed lightly. The tv was on to some documentary on squid.

 

“Hey, Buck.” Steve sat at the edge of the bed. “How are you feeling?”

 

“Not.. not 100% but better.”

 

Buck coughed and Steve pat his head. “Don’t talk so much. You do look a little better. Keep it up, Buck.”

 

“They served tilapia for lunch today. It was fucking amazing.” Bucky coughed again.

 

“Never heard anyone call hospital food amazing.” Steve chuckled lightly.

 

Bucky’s tail slyly brushed up against Steve’s leg. Steve couldn’t feel it through his jeans and was completely unaware. The touch settled Bucky and made him feel safe.

 

“Did you bring me anything?” Bucky asked.

 

“I haven’t had any time. I had a couple of patients and cleaned the house so it will be ready for when you come back.”

 

“Oh..”

 

“How about this. We can go to Petco and you can pick something out?” Steve suggested.

 

“Yeah! Please, Steve!”

 

Bucky broke out into another coughing fit and Steve thought it was best to leave as to not aggravate Bucky’s condition. He promised he would be back again tomorrow.

 

Steve wanted to trust Bucky so badly but he didn’t want to be played for a fool and walked over like he had been. Honestly, he had enough of Bucky’s backtalk and defiance. Steve believed that Bucky was scared and lonely inside and that’s why he acted out. He doesn’t know how to act in a setting where there’s no pain or danger, just a human who wants to give him a loving home and love him.

 

The following day, Steve spent the morning and afternoon with clients before heading back over to the hospital.

 

“They wanna keep me another day.” Bucky grumbled.

 

“It’s for the best then tomorrow you can leave. Hang in there.” Steve comforted.

 

“Are you gonna come back for me tomorrow?” Bucky asked again. Steve nodded.

 

“Course, Buck.”

 

“Can you tell me how you picked that lock now?” Bucky.. didn’t really give a shit but he didn’t want Steve to leave.

 

“Oh, yeah. Many times people who aren’t at a good place in their lives come to me. Some of those people have been in jail for numerous things including breaking and entering, stealing stuff. One time this girl came in and showed me how she broke into this one woman’s house. I didn’t ask or wanna know but I’m glad I payed attention.” Steve explained.

 

Bucky was quiet.

 

“What’s on your mind?” Steve started petting Bucky again and this time, something between a moan and a purr came from Bucky. He can’t remember the last time he made that sound. Steve’s gentle touch warmed Bucky’s belly and not for the first time a spark of arousal stirred in his crotch.

 

“Just wanna go back to your place.”

 

Steve noticed the purring and he took a chance and leaned down to kiss behind Bucky’s ear. The purring intensified.

 

“I have to go. I have work.. you’re a good boy, Bucky. Such a good boy.” Steve praised. Bucky felt himself stir even more and something scary and fond bloom in his chest.

 

“You promised to come back tomorrow.” Bucky reminded him.

 

“I will, I will. I’ll see you then.”

 

Steve made sure to stock up on tuna, cat food, milk and cat treats. He also bought Bucky a giant, soft and fluffy blanket with little fish on them. He hoped Bucky would like it.

 

Bucky was worming his way through the cracks and fucking with Steve’s prior decision to himself to not trust Bucky so soon. He was falling for the cat faster than he anticipated and he couldn’t stop it.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this one is shorter than the others!

“I got you something.” Steve said, smiling as he lead Bucky to his room. Bucky’s eyes lit up.

 

Steve got the jumbo sized soft blanket and wrapped it around Bucky.

 

“It’s so soft!” Bucky exclaimed, rubbing his face against the soft material.

 

“Get into bed, the doctor said you need to take it easy for a while.”

 

Bucky crawled in, wrapped like a burrito, starting to purr in comfort.

 

“Comfortable? Warm?” Steve checked.

 

“Very” and Bucky gave a little yawn. He was exhausted. Steve tucked him in better and kissed the top of his head.

 

“I have some video calls with patients in a few minutes but I’ll be in the living room if you need me. I’m also making tilapia tonight since you seemed to really like it at the hospital. Green beans on the side and a little warm milk to help you sleep.”

 

Bucky smiled sleepily. “That sounds..it..” a little sob caught in Bucky’s throat and his eyes began to sting. Steve’s face went from kind to concerned and he put the palm of his hand on Bucky’s cheek.

 

“Bucky? What’s the matter?”

 

Bucky sniffled and shook his head. “I don’t know if I deserve all this.”

 

Steve stroked Bucky’s cheek with his thumb. “You do, Buck. And I want to give It to you if you’ll let me.”

 

“I want it, Steve. I really do.” Bucky’s voice wavered.

 

“Then you have to start trusting me. This can’t work if you don’t.”

 

“I-I know.. I’m trying.”

 

“Then why don’t you start by telling me a few things about you? Just in case you need to go back to the hospital and it’s not like I know so much about you anyway.”

 

Bucky sniffed and wiped his nose on the blanket.

 

“What do you wanna know?”

 

“Well, how old are you?”

 

“29 in human years.”

 

“See? That’s a good start. It will all fall into place naturally but you have to try. If you want this.. me..then give it a chance. Give yourself a chance.”

 

“I will, I swear.”

 

“Alright. I’ll come and get you when dinner’s ready. Close your eyes.”

 

Bucky seemed to lose track of time because next thing he knew, Steve was gently waking him and the smell of cooked fresh fish wafted through the apartment. Bucky’s stomach gave a little growl.

 

“I’ll heat the milk up in a few minutes.” Steve said as they ate together. “Do you um.. want it in a bottle?”

 

Steve’s face went red hot and bright red.

 

“Yeah.” Bucky mewled.

 

Steve did pretty good on dinner. Bucky thought everything was especially tasty. He burped in pure satisfaction before grabbing his napkin and covering his mouth.

 

“S’cuse me.”

 

Steve broke out in a grin. How was it possible for a hybrid to be so damn adorable? Bucky was smaller than most hybrids and under the tough act was the sweetest little kitten.

 

“Actually, change of plans. How about I give you the milk when we get back? Since you’ve been good, I was thinking we can take that trip to Petco? They close late so we have time if you wanna take a little trip.”

 

This time, Bucky grinned. “Fuck yeah, Stevie! I- I mean, Steve.”

 

Bucky was simply wide eyed at the store, barely able to take it all in. This was a big Petco that even had a special section for hybrids. Bucky wanted to see it all, touch everything. Steve trailed behind with a smile on his face.

 

“Holy shit, Steve, look at this!” Bucky held up a large stuffed ball. “Look at this massive ball of yarn! I want this one!”

 

“Put it in the basket.” Steve said, holding out the shopping basket he was holding. It bounced lightly as it was tossed in. Originally, he was only going to let Bucky get one thing but now it was extremely painfully obvious that no one had ever treated Bucky like this before. The smallest embellishments, textures, everything excited him and surprised him. If this was part of the real Bucky shining through then Steve always wanted to be by his side and now had the strong urge to want to spoil the hell out of him. He never wanted Bucky to go without ever again.

 

“How about these? Tuna fish flavor hybrid treats.” Steve suggested, plucking a box off the shelf and reading the back of the box. Bucky strolled over and looked.

 

“Can I?”

 

Steve’s response was to drop it in the basket with the yarn ball.

 

“Pick out anything you want and what you think you might need. Don’t worry about the price.”

 

“Really?” Bucky’s face brightened.

 

“Really.” Steve repeated, smile still ghosting his face.

 

Bucky’s youth and joy in simple pleasures vibrated around him, silently beckoning Steve’s heart, closer.

 

The pair stayed until closing time where Bucky stopped him right outside the doors.

 

“Thank you.”

 

“It’s nothing.”

 

Bucky stepped closer and kissed Steve before breaking away.

 

“Let’s go home.” Bucky whispered.


	7. Chapter 7

Steve put everything away when they got home and then tucked Bucky back in bed.

 

“I’ll go warm the milk up.”

 

Steve went back to the kitchen, reflecting back on the day. Bucky was finally letting him in and not only that, Bucky was finally letting himself be happy. He smiled when he thought about the kiss. It was small and wonderful.

 

“Alright, sit up a little like last time,” Steve instructed.

 

Once Bucky got more comfortable against the pillows, Steve held the bottle to him and Bucky took the nipple into his mouth. His eyes felt heavy lidded and he sighed in contentment.

 

Every now and again, Bucky made small moaning noises as he drank and It did something in Steve’s heart.

 

“Hold on.” Steve took the bottle away and got onto the bed.

 

“Can I pull you into my lap?”

 

“Yeah” Bucky nodded almost dreamily.

 

Steve pulled the cat into his lap and nuzzled his neck. Bucky smelled good, his own scent.

 

“Ok, here we go.” he whispered, holding the bottle back up.

 

Bucky went back to taking pulls at the bottle and letting the milk make him sleepy and calm.

 

“You’re my little kitten.” Steve cooed.

 

Bucky mewled in response.

 

“But I’m not.. I’m not yours yet. I’m still a stray.”

 

“This is the last night you’ll ever spend as one.”

 

“You mean..” Bucky trailed off.

 

“Just drink your milk before it gets cold.”

 

Bucky went back to drinking but couldn’t help the arousal in his loins. He drank the bottle empty and turned in Steve’s arms, straddling his waist.

 

“You’re my good, sweet, baby kitten.” Steve breathed out quietly. Bucky surged forward, tipping Steve backwards onto the bed and their lips met in a desperate clash.

 

“Oh, fuck.” Steve swore, pulling Bucky close to him and kissing down his neck. Bucky was purring non stop and they kissed, making chapped lips moist again.

 

“Yeah.. wanna be yours. You don’t gotta be lonely anymore, either.”

 

“Stay here with me tonight?” Steve asked, hoping the cat would accept his invitation.

 

“Fuck yeah. Come on, keep petting me.”

 

“Nothing too heavy yet.. I want to save that for when you’re really mine and I’m really yours.” Steve whispered. “But close your eyes and relax, Buck. Let me make you feel good, sweet kitten.”

 

Steve palmed Bucky’s crotch and Bucky shivered in delight. His purrs got louder as Steve slipped Bucky’s bottoms down and took his stiff cock in his hand. Bucky’s dick was tiny since he was a tiny cat. He was the perfect fit for Steve.

 

“Oh..!” Bucky moaned.

 

Steve worked Bucky up to full hardness as Bucky purred and moaned.

 

“Fuck, Steve.. “

 

Bucky’s breathing turned into small labored huffs until he yelped out as loud as ever. Bucky’s cock thickened and his balls tightened, squeezing Bucky’s warm load into Steve’s hand. Each pulse brought another thick stream until Bucky collapsed on top of Steve’s chest.

 

“Good boy.” Steve whispered into Bucky’s ear. “Don’t worry about me. We have all the time in the world. Tonight and tomorrow are all about you. You’re going to have a new life full of happiness and a home that you can call yours.”

 

Bucky couldn’t believe what he was hearing. Buchanan, stray cat, three limbed and bitchy - a home? He licked Steve’s cheek and tucked in close to Steve’s body. This was the first night they spent together and both of them wanted more of it.

 

The next morning, Steve woke up early, nudging a sleeping Bucky. “Hey Buck? Wake up sleepy head.”

 

Bucky stirred and groaned. “Wha?”

 

“I have a mental health meeting and then clients all day. Can we wait to do all this tomorrow?” Steve asked, pulling clothes on. Bucky’s heart sunk a little in his chest and he tried not to let the disappointment override his face.

 

“Oh.. yeah, sure, whatever.” Bucky mumbled, trying to appear nonchalant.

 

“I know you were looking forward, but I have work. There should be plenty of food, I’ll be home late afternoon.” Steve kissed Buck’s cheek and dashed out. Bucky rolled over and tried to go back asleep. Steve didn’t trust him as much as he thought, didn’t want him as much as he thought. His ears and tail drooped and then he moved so he could snuggle into Steve’s pillow. It smelled like him and it made Bucky’s tummy flutter with butterflies.

 

Bucky slept, ate, watched tv, he didn’t leave the apartment. He wanted Steve to come home. He began to miss him.

 

It wasn’t until 5pm when the door opened. Bucky perked up and tried this best not to look like he was too eager to get to Steve.

 

“I’m so sorry, Buck. I got held up. Go wait for me on the couch ok? Then I’ll start on dinner.”

 

Bucky squinted his eyes skeptically but listened and plopped down on the couch, tail twitching in slight anxiety.

 

“Steve?” Bucky asked.

 

Steve came over with a bag in his hands and sat next to the cat.

 

“Come kneel in front of me.” Steve said, reaching into the bag. Bucky did so.

 

Steve took a sleek black box out with clean-cut silver text on it saying “Harley’s”

 

Bucky couldn’t help but gasp. The air just got sucked into him with shock. Harley’s is _thee_ company for high class hybrid collar’s. It was similar to the Coach of bags or MAC of makeup only bigger if one can imagine it.

 

“Steve, you didn’t…” Bucky didn’t know what else to say.

 

Steve handed Bucky the box. “Go ahead, open it.”

 

Bucky’s hands trembled and looked from Steve’s face to the box, slowly uncovering it.

 

“Oh my god.. Steve..”

 

Inside was a gorgeous, masculine black collar with the softest velvet inside. All of the materials were hypoallergenic and the highest quality possible.

 

“Look at the tag.” Steve pointed.

 

Bucky saw the tag hanging in the front in the shape of a paw. There was also a tiny bell attached to the gold paw tag that jingled lightly when moved.

 

“Bucky

New York

212-xx4-8xx2”

 

“There’s one more, kitten. Read the inside collar.”

 

Bucky was so busy feeling the softness, he didn’t even notice the writing.

 

“Bucky Rogers. All my love, Steve.”

 

Bucky had tears in his eyes.

 

“I.. I..”

 

“You like it? Of course that’s why I was gone so long. I wanted to surprise you with something special.”

 

Bucky sniffled and when he looked up at Steve, tears were streaming down Bucky’s cheeks.

 

“There’s also a chip in the tag in case something happens to you.”

 

Bucky threw his arms around Steve neck and started to cry.

 

“Shhhhhh. Kitten, it’s ok. You’re home.”

 

“I can’t.. holy shit.”

 

“Tomorrow we have an appointment at the hospital so you can get your shots and the new chip that’s injected into the blood. Then, we register you.”

 

“I can’t believe this.” Bucky sniffled. Steve rubbed his back.

 

“Steve?”

 

“Yeah, kitten?”

 

“I don’t want my name to be Buchanan anymore. I just wanna be called Bucky.”

 

“Anything you want. Now would you like me to put the collar on you?”

 

“Yes! Please please please!”

 

Steve chuckled and buckled the collar around Bucky’s neck. The collar jingled and it made Bucky's heart expand ten-fold. The weight and material felt so good against Bucky’s skin. He dreamed of this moment for so many years and now he’s a house cat!

 

“I’m.. I’m a house cat!” Bucky exclaimed.

 

“You are. I just wanna add one more thing. I’m not your owner. You aren’t a slave, you’re your own person. Call me your human.”

 

Bucky was trembling all over, overwhelmed.

 

“I wanna be with you. I’ll be good, I swear!”

 

“I know, Buck, I know. You’re my good little boy.”

 

The praise goes straight to Bucky’s head and cock and he melts in Steve’s arms.

 

“I can’t wait for tomorrow.. now hurry up and pet me!”


	8. Chapter 8

Bucky was nearly bouncing with excitement the next morning, waking up even before Steve, who wakes up pretty early every morning.

 

“Mmm, what are you doing up so early, kitten?” Steve mumbled, hearing Bucky shifting about under the covers.

 

“I’m fucking excited!” Bucky tore the covers off and jumped out of bed, occupying himself with the giant yarn ball until Steve was ready to get up and make breakfast.

 

Bucky was chasing it on all three’s when Steve finally rubbed his eyes open and sat up. He smiled wide.

 

“You’re awake, finally! What took you so long?” Bucky looked up from the ball and quickly abandoned it, pouncing back onto the bed.

 

“Buck, It’s.” Steve paused to look at the clock. “It Just turned 6:30am”

 

“When can we go to the hospital?” Bucky asked anxiously.

 

Steve ran a hand up and down Bucky’s back and then down Bucky’s tail. He chuckled at Bucky’s eagerness.

 

“This afternoon. Don’t you want to have breakfast first? Calm down, kitten.”

 

Bucky inwardly shivered at Steve’s endearment for him. The nickname ‘kitten’ always does something to Bucky’s heart.

 

“I want pancakes.. mm.. no waffles with blueberry drizzle.”

 

Steve had never seen Bucky act this way before. The hybrid was acting just like a young kitten, joyous and excited. Steve again wondered when the last time Bucky felt like that was. He saw a glimpse of it in the pet store and now to have a human of Bucky’s own seemed to send him to the clouds. Steve could see the stars in his eyes, shining brightly with a renewed sense of hope.

All Bucky really needed was a chance.

 

Steve got up and started on breakfast as Bucky took his squeaky mouse and tossed it in the air until the food was ready.

 

“It’s ready, kitten!” Steve called out.

 

When Steve watched Bucky hobble over, down on all three’s, with the toy mouse squeaking in his mouth, he knew he was done. In that moment, Steve knew he was in love with Bucky. In reality, It was he who belonged to Bucky.

 

Bucky dropped the toy and sat at the table, eating with Steve, his cheeks puffing up with how much waffle he was stuffing in.

 

“You’re going to get groomed a little bit there too. Not much, I know you like being left alone but your nails are a little long and your ears could be cleaned.”

 

“MMmmkay.”

 

Steve’s heart was on fire, burning, and continuously being doused in gasoline every time Bucky looked at him.

 

At the hospital, the first thing Steve did was change Bucky’s records there to reflect his new name, “Bucky” and at the same time, filling out forms to register Bucky as his hybrid. Buchanan was never his official, registered and legal name anyway. Then, Steve filled in the rest with Bucky’s help. Steve learned that Bucky was allergic to sardines and that diabetes was prevalent on his mom’s side of the family, that he never knew his dad. Everyone was all dead now and Steve felt even more protective of Bucky. He was all Bucky had.

 

After Steve filled out his own information, the physical part came. Bucky hated needles but braved through them. He needed to get shots to prevent heart-worm and other diseases and parasites but as far as having anything at the moment, Bucky was clean. He had no STD’s either. His only ailment was the slight traces of pneumonia that was still being medicated in his chest.

 

“You’re almost done, Buck.” Steve said with a smile. A Nurses Assistant came in and quickly clipped Bucky's nails and cleaned out his ears all in a few minutes. Another person then came in.

 

“Bucky? Hi. I’m the head nurse here, Angelo. I need your specific consent, since what I’m offering is more than the routine vaccinations which your owner could sign off on alone. There’s a new technology that allows an identification ship to be injected directly into your blood stream in case you don’t have your collar on for whatever reason and you have an emergency. There can also be a locator in it as well, which is optional. That links up with an app called “Hybrid Honer” where a password must be entered to see your whereabouts. This is in case your owner can find you if there's an emergency or if you just feel safer that way. Of course, there are security measures in place. Only two people can know the password for your specific ID and although there are some fees and a little pain, the remnants of the chip can be removed by a certified agency or hospital, like this one. Now, it’s up to you.”

 

“Wow, that’s a lot.” Bucky stated, looking to Steve.

 

“It’s not my decision. This is up to you, kitten.” Steve reassured him.

 

“I want the chip and as far as that tracker thing goes..I..I don’t know.”

 

“That’s fine. You can always come back to get that if you change your mind. I’ll go get the injection now.”

 

Steve squeezed Bucky’s hand and they waited in silence until the nurse came back.

 

“Alright. You ready?”

 

“Wait! How will people read the chip in me?”

 

“Good question, Bucky. They will have a special hand held laser-reader similar to the ones that check physical tags.”

 

“Oh..ok..I’m ready now.”

 

The nurse injected Bucky’s arm.

 

“Congratulations Bucky and Steve. Bucky, you are now a registered hybrid cat and Steve, you are now the owner of a hybrid.”

 

Steve wrapped his arms around Bucky tightly and kissed his cheek.

 

Bucky started to cry quietly and then sob once they left.

 

“Kitten, what’s the matter?”

 

“I’m _really_ yours now?”

 

“I’m your human, yeah. And you have a loving home that you are always welcome in and if you get sick, I’ll take care of it. I’ll take care of everything, all your needs.”

 

Bucky started to having purring mix in with his tears.

 

“Shhhhh. Shhhh, kitten, I got you now. Always.” Steve quietly promised. Bucky mewled and squeaked and trembled in Steve’s strong arms.

 

Steve kissed Bucky’s ear as they spent the rest of the day cuddling under Bucky’s giant blanket and watching Hell’s Kitchen.

 

“Stevie?”

 

“Yeah, Buck?”

 

“Can you give me warm milk again?” Bucky blushed.

 

“Anytime you want it, kitten. Go finish up this episode and I’ll go heat it up.”

 

Bucky purred against the soft blanket and giggled whenever Chef Ramsay made a particularly funny insult. His tail swished happily.

 

Steve sat down next to Bucky and lefted the bottle.

 

“I want you to hold me and do it.”

 

“Buck, c’mon, kitten.”

 

Steve blushed like Bucky because he wanted it. Oh, he fucking wanted it.

 

“Please?” Bucky pleaded.

 

“Alright, alright.” and so Steve swiped up Bucky bridal style and popped the bottle into his mouth, rocking him back and fourth like a baby. Good thing Steve was a power house.

 

The rocking and warm milk lulled Bucky into calmness and security. He could feel Steve’s hard, broad chest and the gentle rocking motion of arms so powerful yet so caring. He felt both comforted yet aroused.

 

“Stevie? You’re so warm..”

 

“Shhh, my good little boy.”

 

Bucky’s eyelids drooped until he found himself sleeping in Steve’s embrace.


	9. Chapter 9

Bucky tipped his head back and mewled so delicious and lewd. Steve was licking Bucky’s penis, getting to taste Bucky in every way.

 

“So good, Kitten.” Steve huffed, barely getting enough breath in from using his whole mouth to pleasure his hybrid who was now fisting the sheet with his one hand.

 

“Ohhh!” Bucky whined, never having experienced oral sex before.

 

Steve pulled off of Bucky’s cock with a wet and sinful pop, a string of saliva linking his bottom lip to the head of Bucky’s cock. He kissed up Bucky’s tummy in loving, wet kisses.

 

“Tell me where you want to come, honey.” Steve growled, kissing up and up until he got to Bucky’s face, kissing him on the tip of the nose. Bucky was grinding his hips against Steve and he had never felt so cared about in his entire life.

 

“What’s.. what’s come?” Bucky asked, panting.

 

“When you have your orgasm, kitten.”

 

Bucky blushed. “Fuck. I mean, it’s just that us cats don’t use that term or anything. It’s a human thing. We don’t always get a human who loves us like you do, Stevie.”

 

Steve smiled and kissed Bucky completely breathless. His large hands roamed over the hybrid’s and Bucky’s senses were in a blissful over drive. His tail was hitting against the comforter in an itchy attempt to quell the heat pooling in his belly.

 

“My sweet, good, boy. You’re so fucking good.” Steve praised, approaching his own orgasm and losing his mental filter gradually.

 

“M’your good kitty?” Bucky paraphrased.

 

“So good.” Steve repeated with a nod.

 

Bucky’s tail snapped up and curled against Steve’s body as he let out a choking sound, his body going rigid. He was coming between their bodies, pushing out of him at full force. Bucky’s body is locked up as Steve whispers both sweet and dirty things in his ear, kissing his neck and holding him until Bucky came back to his senses.

 

The hybrid tiredly glanced down and lifted Steve up a bit to get a good look at what Steve was working with. And holy shit was he big and beautiful. His pubic hair was a dark dirty blond, kept clean and trimmed but made Bucky’s mouth water all the same. In that nest of hair jutted Steve’s massive and erect cock, turning slightly purple with the urge to come.

 

“It’s ok, Stevie, Have your orgasm. I wanna lap up your sticky goodness like how I would lap up warm milk from a bowl.”

 

The image presented itself in Steve’s mind and his cock exploded, his come thick and endless. His balls were squeezed dry until he had nothing left to possibly come. He rolled off of Bucky, panting.

 

“Fuck.. Bucky, you’re.. you felt so good against me. Like you were made to fit against my body.”

 

“I know what you mean.” Bucky agreed. He followed up with a little yawn and tucked himself into Steve’s side.

 

“Pet me?” Bucky asked quietly. Soon, he felt Steve’s heavy hand scratching gently behind his ears, down his back, his tail.

 

Bucky purred deeply before lapping up Steve’s release.

 

“Jesus, that’s hot.” Steve swore, unable to keep the comment to himself. Bucky smirked.

 

“Maybe I’m not a good kitty but a naughty one?”

 

“I’ll show you naughty.” Steve chuckled, pressing kisses to Bucky’s lips.

 

A crash from outside jolted Steve and he pulled away, looking around. Bucky was on high alert as well.

 

“It’s them.” Bucky stated, sitting up in bed and pulling clothes on. He could smell that rank odor and he was going to disperse it.

 

“Who?”

 

“HYDRA” Bucky mumbled. He went to the kitchen and grabbed a knife as Steve pulled his own clothes on.

 

“Steve, you have to go.” Bucky pleaded on deaf ears.

 

“I didn’t leave you in that cage to rot and I’m not leaving you now either. Not ever.” Steve replied stubbornly.

 

The front door burst open suddenly and in came Brock Rumlow.

 

“Gutter Trash, I mean Buchanan!” Rumlow sarcastically greeted.

 

“My name. Is. Bucky.” Bucky punctuated.

 

Brock then caught sight of Bucky’s collar.

 

“Ah, so you sold yourself to a human, huh? I guess might as well since you’re pretty fucking useless anyway.”

 

Bucky growled. “Then why the fuck are you here? Get the fuck out of my home.”

 

Rumlow laughed. “Your home? Is that what your master told you? We’re taking you back where you belong.”

 

“No!”

 

“Alright, then we’ll take blondie over here.”

 

Bucky took out the knife. “You’ll leave my human alone and walk back out that door.” Bucky threatened.

 

Brock walked straight up to Bucky and flicked the bell on his collar. “Pathetic.”

 

Bucky sneered, putting the knife to Brock’s throat. “Leave. Now.”

 

Brock took advantage of Bucky’s handicap and twisted away from him, taking the knife for himself.

 

“Bucky!” Steve yelled, running and tackling Brock to the ground with full force.

 

The two grappled with the knife until Bucky tore Brock away and pinned him down.

 

“I bet he wouldn’t be so brave for you if he knew what you did. Who you really are.” Brock spit out, cackling.

 

“Shut up!” Bucky yelled.

 

That’s when Steve intervened and grabbed Brock from under Bucky and threw him out of their house, shutting and locking the door immediately. Both Steve and Bucky were a little out of breath.

 

“How.. How’d they find us here?” Steve asked, trying to calm down and then pull Bucky in for a hug.

 

“They must have followed us when you took me home that time when I was in the cage.. It’s all my fault. I’m so sorry, Stevie.”

 

Steve approached Bucky and hugged him.

 

“Shh. None of that. It wasn’t your fault. Don’t blame yourself for what those fleabags did.”

 

“But Brock.. he’s..he’s right.” Bucky whimpered. When Bucky pulled his face away from Steve’s chest, his eyes were glassy.

 

“What are you talking about?”

 

“I did some really bad things, Steve..” Bucky sniffled.

 

“Come sit down.” Steve took Bucky’s hand and lead him to the couch where they both sat.

 

“Take a breath. I’m not angry. Just explain to me what’s going on.”

 

“I wasn’t lying when I said that I was beaten a lot when I was with HYDRA but I didn’t.. I left out some things.” Bucky admitted nervously.

 

“Like what? Remember, you have to trust me.” Steve reached over and rubbed the back of Bucky’s hand.

 

“I..I killed two hybrids when I was with them.”

 

“You.. you what?” Steve’s eyes went a little wide clearly not expecting that.

 

“I didn’t have a choice! They told me they would find me a forever home if I did it and that I’d always be fed..but they lied to me!”

 

“Why didn’t you tell me before, Buck? This is.. this is no small thing!”

 

“Because I knew If I told you, you wouldn’t want me and.. and It’s not just about the life you’d give me. I mean, yeah, it started that way but I grew to really love you as more than just my human..I didn’t want to let you go,”

 

“Oh, Buck..”

 

“And If you don’t believe me, I could show you something. W-wait.”

 

Bucky pulled his pants and underwear off and showed off the very inside of his thigh where a bold scar of a star could be seen.

 

“I was branded. It was burned into me.” Bucky stated, going back to pulling his clothes on.

 

“I didn’t even notice it.. It’s really well hidden.. oh, God, Buck. My sweet cat.” Steve pulled Bucky tightly to his chest where Bucky mewled. Bucky didn’t cry but he was still scared that Steve would ditch him on the street.

 

“I’m not getting rid of you. You’re staying right here in your home with your human who loves you.” Steve said, nuzzling Bucky’s neck.

 

“I just..I can’t believe you killed two people.. you really dropped a bomb on me.”

 

Bucky looked down, feeling like shit that he disappointed Steve.

 

“Please don’t disown me, Stevie.. I’ll be good. Please.” Bucky begged.

 

“I told you, kitten. Your place is here with me if that’s where you want to be. I’m trying to process this."

 

“I’ll go make sure all the locks are on the door and take a nap.” Bucky mumbled, sliding off of Steve. The door was well locked but Bucky was afraid that Brock would be back only next time with backup. There was no way him and Steve could handle all of them alone.

 

Bucky curled up in a naked ball on their bed and fell into a hazy sleep while Steve took some needed alone time to think about his next course of action and to simply digest such heavy news.

 

When the hybrid woke up, Steve was resting with his arms around him.

 

“Welcome back to the land of the awake, kitten.” Steve whispered. “I was thinking.. maybe we should move.”

 

“Move?”

 

“Most of my work is through video chat and even though I’ll miss Sam and Natasha, it’s not like I have much to tether me here.” Steve explained carefully.

 

“I don’t have anyone here either.”

 

“Then do you want to move, kitten? It doesn’t have to be too far, just far enough.”

 

“Ok”

 

“Can I first ask something?” Steve kissed Bucky’s ear.

 

“Anything.”

 

“Can I see your brand mark again?”

 

Bucky bit his lip and then he nodded. Uncurling from the ball, he opened his legs and showed Steve again.

 

“I-I know, It’s ugly.”

 

Steve didn’t say anything, he just leaned forward and placed a sweet and sincere kiss right on it. Bucky couldn’t contain the shiver that ran down his spine.

 

“I love all of you, Buck. Every part. Even the ones you don’t like so much.”

 

Bucky mewled and then gasped when he felt Steve’s mouth envelope his cock.

 

“Oh fuck, Stevie!” Bucky yelped. The wet suction around Bucky’s small cock made him mewl and moan and make every noise in between. This lasted several minutes.

 

“Love this. Love you.” Steve said again, kissing Bucky’s balls.

 

“Love your battle scar, proof of the struggle you survived.”

 

Bucky closed his eyes tightly, feeling himself close to his orgasm so quickly.

 

“Stevie, it’s gonna come out.” Bucky moaned.

 

“Let It, kitten. Give your human your sweet load.”

 

Bucky came hard in Steve’s mouth, his chest rapidly rising and falling once his body could move again after locking up.

 

“Let me hold you.” Steve whispered, pulling Bucky closer to his body.

 

“I love you, Stevie. I love you so much I can’t think right.”

 

“I’m not happy with your actions but I understand why you did it and I promise you that I’ll do everything in my power to keep you safe. You believe me, don’t you?” Steve asked.

 

Bucky nodded. “completely.”


	10. Chapter 10

Bucky’s little bell jingled as he helped Steve move box after box to the car. Things have been good but not as good as they could be between himself and Steve. They messed around but have yet to have sex. Bucky was holding back because of Steve’s disappointment in him for his actions and Steve for his mind swimming with information about not only the killings but Bucky’s brand. Seeing that star scar hurt his heart more than he’d like to admit.

 

“I think that’s it, kitten,” Steve announced wiping his hands on his jeans to get the dirt off.

 

“Are you sure you aren’t sad about moving?” Bucky asked, tail drooped and still, ears pressed down to his head.

 

“I’m very sure. I want us to live in a place that’s safe and someplace where we could be happy.”

 

Bucky reached up on his tippy toes and brushed a kiss to Steve’s lips. Steve put his arm around his waist. “We’re gonna be ok.”

 

The two ended up moving from Manhattan to Connecticut. All they needed was each other. Steve went to see the place once or twice and wanted to leave it as a surprise for Bucky.

 

“Wow.. this place is so nice!” Bucky exclaimed, carrying a shoulder bag full of his more personal belongings, most of which were from Steve.

 

“I’m looking forward to making new memories here, maybe take some pictures for the walls.” Steve said, a large box in his arms.

 

Bucky felt warm and mushy seeing the one master bedroom just for them. No second room, or guest room. He was going to sleep with Steve from now on. Steve also bought them a brand new mattress, so damn comfortable.

 

“Almost forgot. Got you this.” Steve said, handing Bucky the newest iPhone.

 

“You got me a fucking phone! I never had one before;” there was a big smile on the hybrid’s face

 

“I did. That way, you can get in touch with me if you need me.”

 

Bucky bit his lip until he spotted the camera button.

 

“Stevie, come in close!” Bucky yanked Steve close to him and clicked the button when Steve kissed his cheek.

 

“That’s gonna be your picture when you call.” Bucky stated, already playing around with the features and options.

 

“Text it to me, I’ll make that yours too, kitten.” Steve said, giving Bucky another kiss on the cheek.

 

Steve texted Buck first so that he’d have his number and then Bucky sent over the picture. Steve smiled when he received it.

 

“You look great.” Steve said with a blush.

 

“Steve, I don’t want it to be weird between us.. I mean.. after what I told you.” Bucky sighed.

 

“I guess that’s my fault. I’m so sorry, Buck. I can’t believe what happened to you.. I mean, fuck. You’re such a sweet kitten. I felt an instant connection with you the moment I saw you wet and hungry in that alleyway.”

 

Bucky smiled a little.

 

“I felt it too, Stevie. It’s why I followed you home.”

 

“This is a new start for us both.” Steve declared with the nod of his head.

 

“Which reminds me,” Steve tacked on. “I hear there’s a shelter for abused and abandoned hybrid’s in town.. maybe you can take a look? It might be good for you to make friends and with everything that you’ve been through, I’m sure you can be a help.”

 

“Can we get settled first? I’m going through a lot. What with the gang and trying to patch things with you and this move.” Bucky rattled off.

 

“There’s nothing to patch up with us. I adopted you and I love you, Buck.”

 

That night, Bucky curled up tightly against Steve. Bucky was warm and felt hard between his legs. Steve was pretty much the same as far as Bucky felt.

 

“Stevie?” Bucky asked into the dark.

 

Steve pulled Bucky on top of him and they kissed in a heated passion.

 

“Oh, Buck. I love you.” Steve gasped. They kissed for what seemed like forever when Steve reached over and grabbed the lube.

 

“Hold still, kitten. Going to get you slick and don’t want to hurt you.”

 

Bucky stilled and felt the pad of Steve’s index finger circle around the tight ring of muscle.

 

All Bucky could think was, _It’s happening, It’s really happening!_


	11. Chapter 11

“And that’s why you should never trust a gang no matter what they promise you.” Bucky concluded with a nod. There was some clapping and he walked off from the podium to Steve who was standing off to the side with a smile on his face.

 

“You did great, Kitten.” Steve praised, giving him a tight hug.

 

“I just hope I got through to some of those kits.” Bucky sighed.

 

Steve put his palm on Bucky’s cheek. “I’m sure you did. You’ve been in their shoes.”

 

“Next week I’m talking about things to look for In a loving owner and I was wondering.. could you do this one with me?”

 

“Yes, I wouldn’t mind. You’re doing such a great thing.. I’m so proud of you.” Steve beamed. Bucky was definitely blushing at this point.

 

“In fact,” Steve added, “Why don’t we go out to dinner to celebrate?”

 

Bucky’s face lit up. “Sushi?”

 

“Sushi.” Steve repeated.

 

The restaurant wasn’t crowded and Bucky’s tummy was grumbling. He bit his lip looking at the menu with all sorts of sushi and fish.

 

“It all looks so good.” Bucky said, face hid behind his menu.

 

“Get whatever you want but make sure you leave room for dessert, sweetheart.”

 

The pet name went straight to Bucky’s heart. Steve never called him anything other than Kitten before and it seems like no matter what sweet name Steve uses, Bucky’s loyalty and love for his human expands in his chest.

 

“I think I want the California Roll.” Bucky decided.

 

“Hmmm. I think I’ll have the same. The waitress is coming over now, actually.”

 

The waitress had a pencil behind her ear and a smile on her face.

 

“So, what can I get for you boys?” she asked kindly.

 

Bucky and Steve ordered, making conversation as they waited for their food. Bucky’s tail was swishing pleasantly in his seat and that made Steve smile even more. It was pretty fucking adorable.

 

“Have you made any new friends there?” Steve asked over his meal.

 

“Not yet.”

 

“You will.” Steve assured. “We only just moved here.”

 

“I know, I know.. but I’m feeling pretty ok.”

 

“Ok enough for ice cream?” Steve had a twinkle in his eye and Bucky immediately replied, “You know I fucking want ice cream! Chocolate with chocolate fudge and chocolate sprinkles”

 

“That’s a lot of chocolate” Steve chuckled. “But I’ll get you anything you want.”

 

Bucky let out a kitty burp after he scarfed the ice cream down and now he was well full.

 

“You done? Cause my next plan is movie in a giant blanket.”

 

“Yeah.. Yeah, I’m ready.”

 

At home, the two changed into their sleep clothes and Steve held Bucky in his arms as they laid on the couch. Steve was feeding him warm milk in a bottle and was looking forward to carrying his kitten to bed at the end.

 

It was near the end of the movie when a sleepy Bucky asked, “Stevie? C’n you rock me to sleep?”

 

Steve scooped Bucky up in his arms with a huffed “hup!” and held him close to his chest.

 

“Tomorrow we need to change the address and location on your ID tags, kitten.”

 

Bucky yawned.

 

“Mmmmk.” Bucky mumbled, slowly drifting off.

 

Steve tucked them both in bed.

 

“Kiss my tail.” Bucky mewled quite cutely.

 

Steve took Bucky’s tail and stroked it, kissing the tip.

 

“You’re so beautiful, kitten.” Steve whispered.

 

“Next time we make love, kiss down my whole tail.”

 

“I’ll keep that in mind. Go to sleep now, I’ll be here in the morning.”

 

It became quiet and just as Steve himself started to fall asleep, Bucky said, “Steve?”

 

“Mmmm?”

 

“Thank you for changing my life. I love you.”

 

Bucky felt the hold around his waist get tighter and he started purring in joy and comfort.


End file.
